


three-sentence fic challenge

by Tecnomotive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ...there are more but i'm lazy! sorry, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Astronauts, M/M, actually soccer but anyway, god there are about 500 different AUs here do i really have to tag them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecnomotive/pseuds/Tecnomotive
Summary: the three-sentence fics I wrote for an askbox meme on tumblr.





	1. Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros

**Author's Note:**

> i went and reblogged this askbox meme on tumblr:  
> 1) give me a pairing.  
> 2) give me an AU setting.  
> 3) i will write you a three-sentence fic.
> 
> ...and this happened. i wanted these gathered in one place instead of being scattered around my tumblr, so that's why they're here now. special thanks go to everyone who sent me a prompt, especially the europeas group chat, who bullied me with prompts for silly rarepairs and prompts that made me cry. love you all.

AU: stuck in the middle of a lake on a small canoe with no oars

The original purpose of their trip to the beautiful nature of Kempele–Pekka’s hometown in Finland–had been to take it easy and relax after a long and exhausting postseason run in Nashville–not to fall for an uncharacteristically Finnish mishap such as accidentally snapping both of your canoe’s oars in half while in the middle of a lake.  
“I told you they were rotten,” Juuse sighs, leaning his arms against his knees and burying his face in his palms–he can’t handle watching Pekka’s desperate attempts to row with the almost nonexistent remains of the canoe’s oars. Pekka’s face is red from the sun and exhaustion as he asks, “Should we just swim back to the shore? I think it’s no more than two hundred meters,” ignoring the miserable groan Juuse let’s out.

 

\---

 

AU: merpeople

Pekka had never believed what his fellow sailors had told him about these mysterious merpeople who were said to roam all known seas from the Mediterranean to the Indian Ocean; that they had eyes the color of tropic seas only few had sailed, the essence of ethereal creatures and a voice so beautiful and bright only few could restrain themselves from getting completely enchanted by.  
Pekka had never actually believed in merpeople at all to begin with, brushing off his friends’ warnings about these charming yet dangerous sea creatures–it took until the afternoon sun had painted the sky above the Baltic Sea in vibrant colors of pink and orange and an unexpected figure had appeared to swim by the side of his fishing boat that he had to reconsider the things he had heard from his friends. When it said a simple “Hi,” with an unimaginably soft voice and its blue eyes beaming, dark hair dripping water and deep blue tail shimmering in the evening’s setting sun, Pekka knew he should have listened to his friends before.

 

\---

 

AU: astronauts

Juuse became an astronaut to help humankind understand its planet better—not to… not to fall in love or something like that because how would space be an ideal place to do so? Juuse has figured it isn’t, it’s the furthest thing from an ideal place to fall in love with someone who you work with on a daily basis, and you can’t exactly just leave the ISS to calm down when said partner is doing their daily workout and stretching with a resistance band and sweating all over, and he…  
“You’re staring,” Pekka says bringing Juuse back to reality, and motions to Juuse’s resistance band that Juuse is currently holding onto very loosely—Juuse looks away to hide his blush from Pekka’s gaze, and picks up the band again.


	2. Steven Stamkos/Steve Yzerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venticaramellatta and SadRoxas started this ship as a joke and i played along.

AU: highschool

Steven knows how wrong it is–he’s a student, only a few months from graduating but still a student, and Steve’s the principal, the married principal, but no matter how hard he tries, it’s impossible for him to ignore the stares and touches stretched out to be longer that it would be appropriate whenever he gets called to the principal’s office for something he did just to be a general little shit or for the sole purpose of having to face his principal in such a private setting. Steven doesn’t want these thoughts in his head, they feel dirty and wrong, but he can’t help them, and whenever he feels like he’s got them under control, Steve steps into the classroom and suddenly he’s a mess once again.  
Steven has spent a long while searching for a solution to this situation–a few months ago he never could’ve guessed things would be solved by waking up next to Steve in Steve’s fucking bed, but here he is now, staring at the ceiling thinking that this is not going to be permanent, but it’ll have to do for now.

 

\---

 

AU: stranded on an island together

Steven’s sat on the beach, the waves only barely hitting his bare feet, his mind just as empty as the horizon spreading endlessly to left and right in front of him–he’s tired of repeating the question “How did I end up here?” in his head, but what else are you supposed to think about after getting stranded on an island that’s conveniently located in the middle of fucking nowhere? He hears muffled steps closing in–the sand isn’t exactly loud–and someone sits next to him, their thighs just barely touching, and Steven doesn’t need to look to know who it is; there aren’t exactly that many options available.  
“I was thinking we could name this place Yzerland,” Steve says after a long silence and a quiet sigh, which earns him a slap on his thigh and a fistful of sand in his lap–Steve might be a bit of a dumbass but Steven is glad he’s not alone.

 

\---

 

AU: Steven is the GM and Steve is the hockey player

Steve feels Steven squeeze his thigh under the table as he searches through the menu–everything on it seems so expensive even though they’re dining with a professional athlete’s (actually a coach’s paycheck since before arriving here Steven had insisted the check was on him; Steve isn’t too sure yet if he’ll let that happen) paycheck right now.  
“What a pretty goal yesterday,” Steve hears Steven say with a voice deeper than the usual and turns to look at him as he tightens his grab on Steve’s thigh, and Steve has a hunch on where this night is going. Dating your team’s general manager wasn’t on his bucket list when he came to the NHL and even though it causes its difficulties, Steve has decided that having Steven be a bit more than just his coach is making his experience in the NHL much more fulfilling and–Steven’s hand moves even higher on his thigh–enjoyable.


	3. Roman Josi/Shea Weber

AU: Shea meets model!Roman for the first time

Shea curses Starbucks and their million miles long queues in his head as he hurries to the door trying to keep his coffee from spilling–he’s in a rush, okay, and if getting out of this damned place means checking a teenager from behind, he’s not going to have to think twice about it as he has an actual child to pick up from daycare and business in the bank to deal with before that, and it’s almost three in the afternoon already. He’s almost out of the cafe as he inevitably and finally bumps into someone, nearly spilling his coffee on both of them and oh, he’s glad that didn’t happen.  
Shea finally leaves the cafe not only with his coffee but also a phone number of someone with a face so dazzlingly beautiful and painfully familiar from somewhere that Shea can’t put his finger on (he bets on some fashion catalogue he once took a quick lot at), almost forgetting about the bank and daycare, and as he finally realizes to rush to his car he silently decides in his head that maybe Starbucks isn’t that bad a place after all.

 

\---

 

AU: farmer/cowboy

Shea’s too caught up in painting the shed’s door and pretending to enjoy the country music the radio’s blasting to notice Roman in his silly cowboy hat he bought from Nashville when Shea drove them there last summer, creeping up on him until he feels his hand set gently on his lower back–Dug and Rod are following suit, and Dug nudges one of the paint pots on the ground, almost pushing it over, but Shea is quick to rescue it.  
“It’s looking great,” Roman says, accent thick as always and shifts a bit closer to Shea, who pays him back with a smile and offers him a paint brush already dipped in white paint. “Ah, not my thing,” Roman laughs and takes a step back and when he makes an excuse of “having to go feed the dogs”, Shea can’t help but chortle and slap him on his designer jeans covered ass with his paint brush, earning both a yelp and the bright, joyful smile he fell in love with all those years ago.


	4. Roman Josi/Pekka Rinne

AU: college

Pekka has always been told that the best way to get to know a city is to get to know its nightlife and the people who roam it, and that’s an excuse good enough for him to call Shea one late Friday night to ask him to a bar with him, instead of staying in his dorm room to finish some homework that’s due the next day, and by the end of the night he’s glad he ditched his school responsibilities. Pekka is not sure where Nashville gets its beautiful people from, but while in the bar’s tiny restroom, his hand down some Swiss guy’s pants and said Swiss guy’s hot lips on his neck and hands everywhere else, he feels like he has hit the jackpot.  
Pekka rarely pays attention to the other students in his classes, but he’s quick to recognize the crooked smile and dark curls from a few nights before when Roman—if he remembers right; he lost the piece of paper that had a phone number and a name on it—walks into the classroom on a Monday morning and waves at him, and when that inexplicably bright smile reaches the corners of his eyes, Pekka knows he’s fucked.

 

\---

 

AU: coffee shop

Pekka gets ridiculous coffee orders every day, but if you want to work in a Starbucks (not that it was  
Pekka’s first career choice, you just don’t always get to choose), you have to be ready to make the best decaf, soy latte with an extra shot and cream you can when a customer comes in asking for  
one—just like this tall, dark-haired and unfairly handsome dude just did.  
“Are you sure that’s all?” Pekka asks with a light tease in his voice that he normally leaves out but because of the vibrant smile this guy has on his dumb, beautiful face, Pekka figures a little teasing is appropriate.  
“No, I, uh… I’d like to have your phone number as well,” the guy says, and his thick German-ish accent and smile that’s growing even more wider make Pekka’s heart skip a beat or two—he can handle the ridiculous coffee order but this he wasn’t exactly ready for.


	5. others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the other ships that only had one fic.

Pairing: Esa Lindell/John Klingberg, AU: back in the Jokerit days

Esa doesn’t need more than one hand to count all the times he has met John, but each time has been more special than the other–often only something really brief, never more than ten or fifteen words and even lesser minutes, but in Esa’s head every moment has still been special. John is special too, he has decided, he’s never really met anyone more full of life and joy or who keeps radiating positivity wherever he goes and whoever he’s with, and it would make Esa a shameless liar if he said he didn’t want to experience that from a closer distance–more intimate, more private, more… whatever.  
The first time he gets closer is probably the most special one of them all–they’re both getting tipsy and even more unfamiliar with each other, and the bar’s bathroom reeks of cheap alcohol, but it’s like they’re seamless–maybe a bit awkward and giggly, but nothing short from the things that have kept them awake at night, pondering how to light a fire from nothing–such a perfect fit it seems almost ridiculous and it’s… messy and beautiful and more special than anything before.

 

\---

 

Pairing: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine, AU: college

“So how many days until you leave?” Nikolaj hears Patrik say, and scowling he lifts his head from Patrik’s chest to look at him, but he doesn’t meet Nikolaj’s eyes—he looks so dramatic staring at his apartment’s ceiling with sleepy eyes it almost makes Nikolaj laugh, but he withholds his chuckle as he knows it’d just upset Patrik even more.  
Nikolaj shifts to get closer to Patrik—if that’s even possible anymore—placing a kiss on his collarbone and murmurs the same words he has told Patrik a thousand times already against his chest, “Aalborg is only a four hour flight away from here, it’s not like we're over when the semester ends,” and Patrik replies with a sigh that’s close to breaking Nikolaj’s heart.  
“You’re gonna come visit me in the summer, right?” Patrik asks after a short silence and Nikolaj can’t resist a smile—he hopes another kiss on Patrik’s collarbone (and neck, and cheek, and then lips) is enough to answer his question.

 

\---

 

Pairing: Gabriel Landeskog/Tyson Barrie, AU: soccer 

Gabe is very affectionate, he likes to kiss—that’s probably the first thing Tyson noticed about the much praised striker of Avalanche FC, and the second thing was that it’s not only limited to cellying or winning big games, but extends to a various set of other situations as well. Situations like postgame dinners that suddenly became a thing only between them (somehow Nate’s schedule has become a lot busier), practices even with everyone around and their weekly movie nights at Gabe’s place, and somewhere along the way Tyson notices he wished there were more situations like that, situations where he could just hold Gabe’s hand or plant a quick kiss on his cheek and have that be a regular thing they do, something he doesn’t need to think twice about.  
He doesn’t tell Gabe, but Gabe still picks up, and it feels so easy Tyson wonders why it didn’t happen earlier—kissing Gabe on his forehead before bed, stealing the blanket from him in the early hours, eating breakfast together and feeling Gabe nudge at his feet under the table and just… just Gabe being there with him, for him, and Tyson doing the same; it’s easy.

 

\---

 

Pairing: Jori Lehterä/Pekka Rinne, AU: NT shenanigans

Pekka isn’t sure how many drinks he has downed throughout the night—his mouth tastes like beer and tequila, but Jori seems to be the one to blame for the latter, since the sour taste disappears as Pekka breaks their kiss to gasp for breath. Pekka feels Jori’s hands wandering underneath his shirt almost as if he was testing how far will Pekka let him go, where will he set the boundaries and tell him no, not yet, be patient, be good.  
Jori opens his mouth and tries to say something but Pekka is quick to silence him by placing a finger on his lips, shushing him, “That was a pretty goal. Do you think you deserve this?” and Jori, he—fuck, he sucks Pekka’s finger into his mouth, looks up at him through his eyelashes, eyes bright and pleading, and Pekka feels lost.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://sheaweebs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
